


Scaredy Cat

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [28]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	Scaredy Cat

Dan, although he hated to admit it sometimes, was easily frightened. It usually wasn’t that big of a problem, since the world is usually a tame enough place for him to live in without getting scared every day. 

But lately, there has been a problem with Dan’s nervous behavior. Horror games. They usually chose something that wasn’t so stressful or anxiety-causing, but the pressure started to build more and more for another horror game playthrough. Arin’s iconic freakouts were a fan favorite for a long time, whether they be caused by rage games or horror game jumpscares, everyone loved them. 

Everyone, of course, besides Danny and Arin. It always made them a bit uncomfortable after episodes to just try and forget. Nightmares were a commonplace after horror games, especially for Dan. 

But it was in demand, and it was the next thing on the list. Arin gave Dan a weak smile before the beginning of the recording, and they tried to be as cheerful as they can force before the game started. 

Immediately, Dan hated it. The dark color scheme, the music in the background that was just low and quiet enough to fray anyone’s nerves after a while. It was set in an old house, with peeling and dull colored wallpaper and creaky floorboards. 

Arin tried to talk through his fear, it’s how he just managed to work. He talked about anything and everything, sometimes about the low music in the background, or the paintings on the wall that reminded him of deserts. 

Dan, on the other hand, was already terrified. All the lights were on as a precaution, and a warm blanket was wrapped around him but he felt like he was being dragged into the screen. Even with Arin’s strained speaking next to him, he felt utterly alone. And even with the lights on he felt like the darkness might crush him and fill his lungs. And even with the blanket, he felt vulnerable and scared. 

“Oh God, I can feel something. Like a ghost going up my butt. It’s tickling me. I can feel it.” Arin’s voice gets high and playful near the end, and he looks over at Dan. He’s still wrapped around by his blanket, but Arin can still tell that he doesn’t like this. 

“Yeah, I can feel it too. Something’s not good.” Dan mutters, his eyes narrowing onto the screen. Nearly fifteen minutes has passed, and there had been no real scares. That’s why everyone wanted them to play the game so badly. 

This horror game is actually very new, and it goes against what most people think horror games are. Although the setting and the music are both very standard, the horror itself is… slow paced. It’s a slow game, but it’s far from comforting. The game was meant to make you feel like you’re part of the game. There’s no monsters, no ghosts, nothing like that. There are creaky floorboards and scuttering rats and the dark maze of hallways. 

The game, no matter who you might be playing with, makes you feel completely alone. 

Something creaks in the game, and the camera swings around behind the character. Arin immediately yelps, and Dan jumps at the sound. 

“That isn’t me. THAT ISN’T ME!” Arin shouts, mashing buttons, trying to regain control of the camera and run away, but the game blissfully ignores all of it. It focuses on a dark figure in the distance, at the other side of the hallway. 

Candles start to light themselves with ‘poofs’, from the side of the character to the figure at the other side of the hallway. 

“AhhhhhhhhIdon’tlikethisnopenopenope.” the soft clicking of Arin mashing the buttons on the controller grew louder and Dan was unaware of the fact that he was making a low whining noise. The hallway was lit with a flickering, unsteady light as the camera focused on the dark figure in the distance, and the candles slowly moving towards it. 

And just as the candles were about to shed light on the figure, a breeze blew them all out. The high music disappears just as the light does, and everything is quiet. Arin tries hesitantly to move the camera, and it smoothly responds. The hallways is just as dark as before the candles, and he turns around. 

A figure is behind them, and Arin lets out a loud scream, and Dan momentarily chokes on nothing. Arin’s screaming turns to laughing. 

The figure is a woman, someone who you didn’t expect to be in a horror game. She’s not too far away, and her soothing brown eyes are curious. 

“You came back.” she whispers, and she, too, disappears. 

“Oooookay then! Well, I think it’s time for next time on ga/me grumps, doncha think?” Arin nervously laughs. Dan’s eyes are fixed on something very, very far away. 

“I think I just saw my ancestors, dude.” Dan’s soft voice just barely picks up on the mic. 

“Alright, bye!” Arin rushes, and stops the recording. Immediately, his happy facade falls. “You alright?” Dan’s face is partially covered by the blanket wrapped around him, but his eyes are narrowed and he almost looks angry. 

“Eh…” he says in a flat voice, and Arin immediately drops the controller and goes to the menu screen. He never really did like recording horror games. It always bothered Dan too much to really be fun in any way. 

“C’mon man. Let’s take a break.” But Dan didn’t budge, his expression cold and bothered. “Was it really that bad?” 

“It felt too real. Didn’t you feel it?” Arin sighed. He did. They had been warned many times that this horror game would bother them in ways that previous horror games hadn’t. And it was showing. 

“I did. But it’s not too long, if anything. Just three more episodes.” Arin held out his hand to him, but Danny just looked up at him with sad eyes. 

“Hug?” 

-

It was oddly silent for a recording of a horror game, Ross thought to himself. He popped his head into the recording room just to check on the two of them. On the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, was Danny and Arin. Both of them were sleeping, their faces just inches away from each other and the TV still showing the menu screen of the game. Ross doesn’t do anything but snap a quick photo. 

And by the time that Dan wakes up, there’s one new picture on the Gam/e Grumps instagram with thousands of comments and likes. It has a short caption. 

Sorry lovelies, but it seems like that horror game killed our two favorite grumps.


End file.
